The Happy Prince And The Swallow Of Arcadia Bay
by Christmaslightsinmyheart
Summary: What happens when two people you would never expect, fall in love, two people, who have hurt for so long, might just find a little happiness in each others arms, and make a town a little bit better.


I had to edit this story so many times, as i messed up a bit. But now I am done. or am I, i don't even know where I live anymore?.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR LOCATIONS OR NAMES, ALL RIGHT'S GO TO THE OWNERS

"Dontnod Entertainment and published by Square Enix".

AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PUNS AND REFERENCES TO MOVIES, CARTOONS, SCI-FI AND THE LIKE, ALL RIGHT'S GO TO THE OWNERS.

but the story is mine...o.k.

These stories was made because i could not find any stories with these two characters as a couple, there are some pictures, some one made with the game models, but that's about it.

I have not played the game, "Life is strange" and i don't want to, but know a bit about it, the

stories in question will mostly be funny, all will be lovey dovey.

(P.S.) As Warren is 16 of age in the game,and so i do not get in trouble,all characters in this story is at least 18 of age or older.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The made up seaside town of "Arcadia Bay" Oregon United States.  
But the town, is not important, They two are important

"The Happy Prince And The Swallow Of Arcadia Bay".

Lying on her back with the blankets keeping her warm, Chloe Price's eyes slowly opened. The early morning light streamed softly on the contents of her bedroom casting shadows and bouncing off of posters. she just blinked through the fringe of her dyed blue hair, barely moving, she turned her head to look at the young man sleeping next to her, it was her boyfriend Warren. Shuffling closer never taken her eyes off of him, treating him like some sort of fairy or leprechaun that might in a instant disappear if not always in view.

She just watched him sleep soundly. But eventually Chloe's pupils moved to his chest, covered with a novelty cartoon t-shirt with a grey Pegasus that had crossed eyes with a muffin in her mouth. "Your just a big kid" she pondered. Then she noticed Warrens left eye...it was bruised, a black and purple mix.  
He always seems to piss off somebody at school, especially a certain ass-hat by the name of "Nathan Prescott".

She scowled. "I do not care if your Daddy's got money and if you have problems in your head, you do not get the right to hurt good people, particularly my bunny", she thought leaning in kissing his black eye, then resting her head under his chin, all in one quiet movement. Chloe's mind wandered to the first time they met.

The memory played out. She was standing outside of Blackwell Academy just after sunset, with a bag of spray paint and angry like a bear with a sore head. She pulled the neckerchief over the lower half of her face up and headed to the first wall, reaching her target she dived in the bag pulled out a can and shook it, thinking of the best way to insult "Nathan Prescott's" Mother. But before Chloe could start she heard someone coming, ducking out of sight, she saw it was that boy her friend Max talks about all the time. It was dark, all she could see from his face was a look of pain. Later it was revealed that one "Victoria Chase" lead Warren to believe he was invited to a party, him going to the party. Then they slammed the door in his face. While they were recording the scene on their phones telling each other it wont be long till the video will go viral.

Warren stopped running, he was breathing heavy. His eye's stared to well up. Mean stuff happens to him on a weekly basis, but this one cut deep. Feeling guilty of hiding and just listening to him cry, she stepped out. Warren jumped out of his skin "What not enough to humiliate me, you want to see the nerd cry too". "What, no...i saw you crying, just wanted to help" the blue haired punk answered. "Why were you in the shadows then?". He then notice the cans on the ground, "I just do not care what your up to...i am going to my dorm " the young man said storming off. "Wait...Warren...is it Warren?" Chloe shouted after him. "Dammit i just had to be the good Samaritan tonight...wait up i am coming". Catching up to him, the two then walked around the Academy grounds for some time. It was funny that even though Max was both their friends they never really talked before until now.

The next day Chloe woke up remembering the unplaned but kinda cool night before. Then panic hit her like a ton of bricks, "The %&$#?!ing bag". Grabbing her jeans she ran out of the house, jumped in her pick up running three red lights like a bat out hell, parked and looked for that %&$#? !ing bag. After twenty minutes of looking, it was clear it was gone.  
"Shit, shit , shit" Chloe put her fist at her forehead . "Great 3rd time equals jail time". What will her Mom think, she could give a rats ass about "David Madsen" her stepdad. Yes no graffiti went down, but it was her bag and that was enough for the police, knowing what her record look like, it was a safe bet. She hung her head in despair, it was only thing left to tick off the to do list. Then she thought of not seeing Warren again, a boy miss Price barely knew but some how that really hit hard for some reason. "Hey Blue tang".

She knew that voice, turning her head. "Warren?". He was standing five feet from her with a "I love Pi" t-shirt and a goofy smile on his face, "Looking for something?" he remarked. "Yeah my bag, you know...my bag" she whispered. "Oh,i have it under my bed". "You do?...why?". "I remembered it about two in the morning, didn't think it was right for, you to get in trouble, after all you help you gave me last night". "I didn't do much just talked to you".  
"That's more than most people do for me", Warren said sincerely looking straight in her eyes.

The embarrassed girl tried to Change the Topic of Conversation "I mean, those punks that did that to you do not even deserve your breath. So do not worry your pretty little head". Warren blushed. "You think i have a pretty head". Then Chloe hard as a rock, blushed as well you could hear a pin drop.

He broke the silence, "So you want the bag back ?". "No, If it's hidden we can get it later, you want a...coffee...that is if you have not got class or something". Warren had his mouth open then closed it, then open it just like a goldfish. Finally he answered with "Sure, classes are not for half a hour".

They walked in the direction of the Cafe just making small talk. Warren asking why she was going to graffiti the school, before they went in she told him "Nathan Prescott" and co had been heard bad mouthing her Mom at "Two Whales Diner" where she works. So she wanted to "Bad mouth" him publicly  
with paint. "I know Prescott" Warren said, "Your know him...how...your a good dude, your not buddies are you?". "No...he beats me up". Chloe saw a plaster on the bridge of his nose. "yeah, he's a real ass-hat alright", Chloe said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry dude, he'll get his comeuppance one day".  
They sat down at the back, the Waitress came and took their order and gave them two coffees.

"I am glad you young Sky-walker, did not go to the dark side" Warren laughed . "I am glad you did not go to that party full of shit heads...Bunny". And that's how it started they kept their relationship secret, not out of what some people would think, just it was just their business.

Incredibly no one in the small nosy Hamlet of Arcadia Bay found out. And that's how they liked, but to say no one noticed a difference in the two would be a lie. Family and friends noted a change in the both of them, separately someone would say like "Hasn't Chloe been happier lately", or "Is it me, or Warren stands up for himself now more". But still no one put two and two together. From November to January the 5th it was a their secret, that was until the 6th of January, when Max found out.

Chloe was sitting on the grass in the Park with Max standing around taking pictures with her Polaroid camera. Chloe inhaled a herbal cigarette, strawberry was the flavor, tasted like a armpit, but she kicked the more harder illegal stuff so what are you gonna do. its all for "Roger Rabbit", "He's making a decent woman out of me cant have that" she thought blowing out smoke. "Hang on...if he is Roger Rabbit, that makes me Jessica?". She looked down at her chest, then tapped it with her free hand "No big boobs yet".

It was then Max stared at her, Chloe blinked, "Whats up Mighty Max?", "There you go", "There what go?", "Ok who are you and where is Chloe Price?" Max chuckled. "I don't know what your getting at?", Chloe said trying to sound convincing. "Your happier for starters", "Cant a gal be happy!", "Then it's the references", "References?". "Yes...like yesterday you bought a hot dog then raised it to the sky and screamed "Thunder cats HO! with the topping running down your hand, I mean how do you even know that...you think retro is uncool". Chloe looked like a dear in the head lights, then tired acting dumb saying "Are you Gas Lighting me Max!". "You did it again, you don't know old film stuff". Then Max pretended to be in terror. "Oh my god, the universe is out of sorts, it is trying to balance itself...I am now the new you...DUDE", then she intentionally fell backwards on the grass with her hand on forehead. Chloe found no humor in the display. "A bit over the top aren't we ". "Maybe a bit" Max said siting up straight, "But come on C tell me what is going on with you?". Chloe sighed the World is gonna find sooner than later. So she sent a text to her boyfriend for them to meet in the Park. "I knew it, you have a fancy man, so when is he coming?", "Just be patient Grasshopper" Chloe answered...

Ten long drawn out minutes later Warren came in to view. Max got to her feet and hugged him. "Warren what perfect timing, you can meet my best friends boyfriend too, I told you she was acting funny". "Yes you did", Warren said, now shacking Chloe's hand. "Chloe", "Warren" the two played out the charade just a little longer. Seconds later they french kissed, Max's bottom jaw dropped. "Hang on...you too are couple" .The lovers broke off but still held hands, "Missed you last night, where were you?" Chloe inquired, "After four hours studying i had a early night, You?". "Watched a Disney movie with Mom, and...David", she shrugged her shoulders. "Which one?", She answered with a smile, "Beauty and the Beast". Warren beamed. "I can not believe you have not seen it before, I knew you would like...well I hoped you would...you did like it?", "Yes I liked and it was a good choice".

Someone called Max cleared her throat. They turned to see her with arms crossed and a eyebrow raised. "Explain...now children" she asked with more than a hint of sarcasm. So they did, detailing the meeting and the many weeks as a couple, after a good while quietly listening, Max said "So you taught her geek stuff and she gave you the gift of hard rock..is that about right?". The two again looked at each other, "Well there was heavy kissing and video game nights, but hella yeah" was Chloe's response. Max nodded her head but when she started to speak all her speech was snoring sounds, this puzzled and surprised Chloe, then recognizing the snoring was Warren's, she snapped back to reality, back in bed, still resting her head under his chin.

Warren awoke to a top of a head, realizing that Chloe was hugging in to him like there's no tomorrow made him feel big and tough. Even though Chloe is in fact only one inch shorter than him, and that even if he wanted to live in denial, Warren Graham is not now or ever will be a burly Viking. "And whats wrong a with a little confidence boost from your girl" he pondered. "Morning Peter" she cooed half muffled in her boys chest.

"Again with the rabbit nicknames...first Bunny then Roger now Peter...what is next Bucky o'hare" he said slinking down to meet her eyes. "Oh i like the last one...but Warren you forgot Bugs ,Robert, Judy, Bare, Alice, Thump-er, Harvey". Warren went in and kissed her deeply, then pulled back with a grin. Chloe stunningly blinked, "Are you going to do that every time i talk to much?". She said dumbly. "I can't help it I am now good at it, you made me practice on you all the time". "So you don't mind all the names then?" Chloe spoke again. "Not at all...I kind of...like being your little Rabbit, but I will take issue with you if you start calling me Frank form Donnie Darko...that mask freaks me out". The two just chuckled..

The couple just looked in to each other's eyes, drinking in each other. Time passed until Chloe broke the silence, "So what classes are you doing today?". "Science, math and art" said Warren. "Math yuck not for me" stated Chloe, all the while making little circles in his shirt with her finger. "Now art and music that gets me going". "Does graffiti count as art or a criminal act?" Warren asked raising a eyebrow. "Any how i have some news Girlfriend", he said in a over the top girly voice, but then suddenly dropped and spoke in a serious tone. "We said keep nothing hidden right?". The young lady next to him tensed up, "What's wrong Rabbit?", "No...no, nothing...i just confronted...Nathan...yesterday". A mix of concern, anger and shock was all over her face.

"You did what you idiot, you're like the brightest dumb person i have ever met" preceding to punch his arm. "Hey that hurt, what gives, you wanted me to be more brave", "Brave and more assertive not suicidal, what were you thinking, if you did think", "Can i explain...Please", "FINE...but i hold the right to hit you again if you did anything more stupid". "Oh dear" the young man said in a retrospective tone. Chloe held a fist in the air, waiting. "Warren Graham what did you do", "I, may have in some peoples eyes...what maybe be called, in the eyes of the law...could be", "Warren tell what happen or so help me, my fist like a hammer is coming in contacted with you fat head". So he told his story. "I walked up to Nathan at school...and said, hello..as you do?", "As you do" Chloe said scarcastically. "He then, instead of using the The universal greeting of bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong...he said something else...not a nice thing if truth be told", "Did he now?", "I stared to do small talk like what weather we are having, just breaking the ice, then i got down to business". "Down to what business?", "I told Master Prescott...That i have video of him selling his Drugs", "You have Whatie what?" his Girlfriend sputtered. Warren then took a deep breath, this did not go unnoticed by Chloe. "I may have...blackmailed...him".

A female hand slowly grabbed his collar, and pushed her nose to his, and said in a hushed tone,"You did %&$#?!ing, what",. "I blackmailed him...just a little bit". Her eyes were like burning coals roasting his soul. "His dad Warren has the town's police force in his pocket, did you think you could stop Nathan selling?, even i haven't got guts to blackmail him...this not a Comic Book...you are not Batman", "I knew i couldn't stop him, but that wasn't my plan. "What was your plan then?, better still how did he react?".

"First he gave this shiner...then threatened me with his gun", Chloe loosened her grip on his clothes. "But i told him if i get locked up...or worse then i can not put in the code", "Code?", "The code i have to put in every couple of hours or its online, i said to him Daddy can't buy your way out this time Nate".

Chloe narrowed her eyes. She had to keep up the pretense of rage but did think he was for a second, a little like Batman. "What was your demands?, Warren". "One, he doesn't bully anyone anymore, Two the School canteen gets better dessert's, thanks to his dads donation...and Three". Warren squeezed his left hand under his pillow. It was a letter and it was passed to Chloe, which she in turn pulled him up with his collar both now in a sitting position. "Why has it got my name on it Warren?", "Read it and find out". letting go of her boyfriends shirt she opened it and read it out loud. "Miss Chloe Price we are glad to invite you to join the Blackwell Academy. Nathan Prescott has spoke highly about your character, and artistic skill's, it would be Blackwell Academy's pleasure that you would join the student body". It went on, but Chloe didn't read on. "Third demand?" looking at Warren stunned, "You did this for me?".

Warren looked in to space, then spoke. "Do your remember when we met that night, i wasn't heading to my dorm, i couldn't take the bulling anymore, no smart dorky joke would save it this time, i...was...going to end the pain once and for all, with all my smarts...i was not happy, all I had was my Family and Max to keep me going, every day at Blackwell I was some ones Punching bag...mostly Nates". Chloe put her hand over her mouth her voice broke with the only word coming out with. "Warren". "But then i met you ...Chloe, i don't know who sent you, God, Father Christmas, Optimist Prime...ha, ha, ha, ". Warren turned slowly to face her with tears in his eyes, "You saved my life that night, and i remembered when you said you and your mom was so devastated after your dad died, nothing mattered anymore, and money was a problem so no fancy Academy for you, so yes i confronted Nathan, you deserve this, and this is the start of me spending my life trying to repay you back for that night". She just cried. "You saved me too dummy, I'm the happiest I've been in years, thank you so much for this, i love you so much...and never think you are alone, you can count me next to your foks and Max, I will always have your back", "I know". They embraced each other, and pulled the covers over their heads...they did not come down for hours and had breakfast at Noon.

Four days later they parked out side of the Academy in Chloe's busted up Pick up. Student's new and old were walking past and talking, some going straight in the doors, while some savoring the last moments of freedom before a year of hard work that lay in front of them. The couple in the pick up truck was anxious , "This is nothing to worry about Rabbit".

Chloe trying to cheer up herself and him, "just pretend your Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle, sounds fun uh". Warren looked red faced, "What like last night?", "I don't think what we did lasted night would be accepted in public". She put on her beanie hat, and then they got out and slammed the doors, and walked with fingers interlocked heading towards the main entrance. "It's cool that i now like heavy metal and you now like nerd stuff, its fun having awesome boyfriend like me...i mean your awesome to, like mega awesome?". He was more nervous than she realised, distraction was the name of the game. "I get it stud, speaking of nerd stuff Bunny, i read some of the comics you have", "Really which ones, DC Marvel?", "No the Japanese ones under your bed". Warren stops walking, "I'am holding them for a friend", Chloe looks at him with blank face, "Friend...what like Max?", "Yes...like Max", Warren's head now nodding. "I see, so your telling me Max reads Manga's with names like, High-school Samurai Girl VS The Horny Squid Army of Cthulhu, is that right", "Would you prefer a lie or the truth".

Chloe let him worm about a little then put him out of his misery. "Baby, its cool", "Is it...?", "Sure, if you want i can get a plaid skirt and beam sword...i can roll with that". His eyes were on stalks. "Are you for real?", "Why not, that is if you can do me a favor?", "Name it?". She licked her lips. "Get a Squid mask...i want to try calamari". Warren was calm and collected, for about two seconds. "GROOVY" Warren screamed, lots of the Students turned and looked at the commotion, Chloe was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Warren was not so happy that was the day he got a new school name, Captain "GROOVY" Beetroot after how red faced he was. The crowd parted eventually and left. "Groovy, groovy, groovy, groovy", Warren repeated in a hushed croak, "Oh dear i broke him "Chloe thought, "Come on Bunny lets go", holding his hand they continued walking.

Max was sitting on the pavement just taking pictures with her Polaroid camera of people passing by. Then she saw her friends and ran to them. "So...Chloe Price you are now one of us", Max joked with arms out like a zombie. "Joke all you want i am still the coolest human for miles", "That's debatable Chloe", "No its not i ooze awesome", "I meant the Human bit", "Oh...that's all right then", "Why is my friend, your boyfriend, muttering like a broken record", "One, i'am glad you know him, he's been stalking me for weeks, and two he screamed when i promised him sexy dress up time", "Too much information", Max said scratching her head, "Don't worry Max, i can fix him, easy", "How pray tell?", "Watch", Chloe then lent in to one of Warrens ears, and whispered something. Warrens looked up with a smile. "See, easy Miss Ansel Adams". Max was surprised by Chloe's photography knowledge. "Chole?...do I want to know what you said to him?, "All I said, was he can play with his Game-Boy later", "Still don't get how a Game-boy does that effect?", "It does when, its code for my Bra i'm wearing". Max nodded, "I see, Battle Ready Armour?", "A Kids Next Door joke, nice", "You got that from that, wow you are one of us". Chloe put hand to her face, "Damn it your right".

But the three's banter was ended by a arrogant voice coming from behind, it was Nathan, and his BFF Victoria. "My, my, my, what do we have here", pointing to the friends one by one. "Rear Window, The Girl With Dragon Tattoo, and Frodo Baggins", Nathan cackling to himself while Victoria gave eyes like daggers to the two girls, Warren walked forward, "You know our deal Nate, no bulling, no video online" he said. "I didn't forget nerd boy, you blackmailed my ass, you just don't just forget something like that". He then took a deep breath, "But i am a man of my word", Chloe snorted at the last statement, Nate and Vic were taking a back by her tone. "As i was saying, i am a man of my word, so i will not pick on you, or anyone of you losers, no more at this dump", he cocked his head, "But i have a Girl now too, Hobbit". Victoria put her arms over his neck and in turn he put his arm around her waist. Vic spoke, "I do thank you Warren, Nathan and i have been close for years, but after he told me what you did to him, we found comfort in each other, and, one thing lead to another", the two reprobates kissed, much to the dismay of the three. Chloe voiced her disgust first, "It's like lizards making out", Max blurted out with,"Yuck, and whats with the blackmaile talk?", "Tell you later babe" answered Chloe. Warren just stared at the two evil runts, he had more to lose now, he was not going to give them the sense of satisfaction, no backing down to day.

"So you see losers, i don't need to dirty my hands on you, my lady love will do it instead, and i do know how...dirty she can play...not as smart as you thought you were, are you, hey Warren". Warren just looked down, the bad guys still won in the end . Chloe looked at him and was having none of that. "So you think Icky Vicky here, will have her way, when i am here to out biotch her". Victoria did not take this lying down, she stormed up to Chloe and screamed "YOU LITTLE BLUE HAIRED WHORE, KNOW YOUR PLACE IN THE PECKING ORDER". And slapped her hard, leaving a red mark on her face. "Where's your big mouth now". Victoria proclaimed proudly. Chloe rubbed her face. She felt a trickle of blood from her lip. But that is not what hurt, what hurt the most was the look of defeat on Warren and Max's face, but that look would not stay for long if Chloe had something to say about it.

She Grabbed Vic's face with both her hands, and headbutted her breaking her nose and making her bleed this time, Vicky staggered, and fell backwards into Nate, the two hit the ground with a thud. "Are you ok baby" said a winded Nate, "She broke my %&$#?!ing nose", wimped Vic.

"Yes and if you think for a millisecond you will pull a %&$#?!ing stunt like that again, i will break more than a nose, now scram". What was worst than the pain, of course, was the look on the Students and Teachers faces, That "Nathan Prescott" rich man on Campus, and Queen-Bee "Victoria Chase" knocked for six. "This is not over you three" Nathan shouted, "Lets go V, Nurses office's for you I think". They hobbled off. "Is it bad, that i loved what i saw, and fill sorry for them?", Max quizzed out loud. "Don't feel sorry for those unhappy brats, and when did you get a modern video camera?", Chloe said wiping her busted lip.

"Not long after i found out about you two guy, wanted to keep a record, glad i got one now to catch the whole thing on video, you both were like Super Hero's". "You Warren for standing up for the little guys, maybe not the blackmail thing, whatever that may be, you can fill me in on details later...but still very Batman", "Thanks Max" Warren beamed, "Sorry i didn't help...Chloe...but it was so fast...and you then beat down Vic with your face". "Bunny thanks, but i can handle little bitches like them on my own, more importantly Max...who am i, if he is Bats?", "Well i wanted to say Harley Quinn ,but now i'am just thinking Cat woman", Chloe pulled off her beanie and stuffed it in her bag. "I can live with that", Warren said with the look of getting her a costume, Chloe picked up on this, and remarked with, "You want me in a black jump suit, Bunny?", Warren nodded, "I'll pay for the shipping". He said thinking of her in the skin tight fabric. Max shock her head, thinking what a funny year was about to unfold. As for Chloe getting in trouble over Vicky, strangely no one came forward to say what happened that day!.

THE END

MAYBE?


End file.
